Jaejoong mistake
by Big Fish and YJS
Summary: Kisah tentang laki-laki cantik dan tiga batang/ YAOI and Rated!


**Jaejoong mistake**

 **Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunho (fiktif)

Yoo Oh Sung

.

.

.

 **Story is mine and don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

Yunho terpaku, darah lelaki berparas tampan itu dibuat bergejolak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji tepat di depan kedua bola matanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti bisa dikatakan membeku melihat dengan gelisah dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu.

Mata tajam menyerupai musang milik Yunho melihat tangan ayahnya yang begitu bernafsu menggerayangi kulit mulus lelaki berparas bidadari yang tengah ayahnya cumbu, menggeliat dalam kungkungan tubuh besar ayahnya. Tubuh ramping seakan tenggelam. Dengan lihai tangan besar ayahnya mengusap serta menjamah apapun yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja tipis yang dikenakan lelaki berparas cantik itu. Cumbuan dengan pagutan intens yang membuat sosok cantik itu tampak kewalahan dalam mengimbangi permainan ayah Yunho.

Srak

Pluk

Celana dalam hitam itu lolos dengan mudah, membebaskan pantat putih bersih sekaligus kenyal yang kini diremas-remas dengan jahil oleh pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayah Yunho. Terlalu tenggelam akan nafsu dan gairanya membuat Yoo Oh Sung, ayah Yunho tidak menyadari putranya yang terlah berdiri dimulut pintu ruang utama mansion megah itu.

Mungkin tepatnya Oh Sung tidak perduli meski sepasang mata musang yang menurun darinya itu menyaksikan adegan panas yang tengah berlangsung di atas sofa. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Yunho melihat adegan panas ayahnya yang kerap diumbar dimana saja, namun baru kali ini ayahnya membawa _mainan_ -nya itu kerumah.

Ahh..

Ahhh..

Bibir merah penuh itu tidak berhenti mendesah dan melenguh, medongakkan lehernya memberi akses lebih kepada pria berusia jauh diatasnya untuk mencumbunya, ekspresi nikmat dengan wajah merah dan mata sayu yang menahan kenikmatan duniawi. Tubuh lelaki berparas cantik itu semakin menggelinjang saat merasakan remasan brutal didada cukup berisinya untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Cantik! Bawa milikku ke dalam tubuhmu," Oh Sung menggeram berat seraya membimbing kelima jari lentik itu untuk menggenggam batangnya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk cepat, masih dengan mata indahnya yang terpejam, membimbing batang berukuran sedang itu keliang analnya yang berkedut panas.

PRANG.

Hening,

Aktifitas panas itu terhenti mendengar suara keras. Yoo Oh Sung mencari sumber suara dan menatap geram pada pembuat onar yang tak lain adalah putranya. _"Anak ini selalu mengganggu kesenanganku."_

Yoo Oh Sung tidak perduli dengan guci mahal yang sudah pecah berkeping berserakan dilantai, yang ia perdulikan adalah kesenangannya yang tertunda. Sementara sosok cantik yang berada di pangkuannya hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diceruk leher pria berusia jauh diatasnya yang memiliki luka bakar dipipinya.

"Kali ini kau membawa pelacurmu ke rumah ayah." Yunho bicara santai, bertingkah seolah tidak perduli dengan terus berlalu menuju lift. Yunho ingin secepatnya berada dilantai tiga dimana kamarnya berada.

"Dia bukan pelacur melainkan kekasih ayah dan sebentar lagi akan ayah nikahi dan secara otomatis akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini dan," ayah Yunho sengaja menggantung ucappanya, menunggu reaksi Yunho dan benar gerakkan Yunho terhenti saat hendak menekan tombol lift.

"Ayah lihat milikmu berubah ukuran dibawah sana ck, kau tergoda anakku,"

"Tapi maaf, untuk yang satu ini ayah tidak akan membaginya padamu... dia terlalu indah..."

Yunho memandang iritasi jemari ayahnya yang bermain diwajah segar lelaki yang terdiam dalam pangkuan ayahnya itu. Yunho menyimpulkan jika lelaki cantik itu seakan tidak ingin melihat dirinya. Dan kenyataan jika miliknya bereaksi dibawah sana benar adanya namun Yunho berusaha dengan mimik tak acuhnya. Sepasang iris musang Yunho nyaris melotot saat ayahnya menyingkap kemeja belakang lelaki cantik itu, memamerkan bokong kenyal putih padat yang menyatu dengan pinggul ramping terbalut dengan kulit halus seputih susu.

Damn.

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga bulan kemudian**

Sosok cantik itu sedang memantau pantulan dirinya didepan cermin berukuran besar yang memantulkan bayangan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tubuh semampai dengan pinggul ramping yang ditunjang dengan kulit mulus seputih susu. Paras yang terlalu indah dengan kepingan hasel kelam hidung mancung dan bibir penuh semerah buah plum. Wajar jika ia menjadi incaran laki-laki dari berbagai kalangan dan sekarang di sini dirinya berada pilihan hidupnya adalah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yoo atau mungkin Jung diusianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda yakni 19 tahun. Jemari lentiknya mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menutupi tengkuknya.

"Apa kau sedang menghitung seberapa banyak kissmarks yang tersebar ditubuhmu?!"

Tubuh lelaki cantik itu tersentak, mendengar suara berat yang besumber dari belakang punggungnya membuatnya refleks menoleh kebelakang.

"Yun-ho.."

.

.

.

.

Tubuh lelaki cantik itu lunglai, kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung Yunho, membuat kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Yunho mengusut. Tubuhnya yang dalam posisi berdiri dan dihimpit Yunho tak pelak membuat punggungnya nyeri karena tergesek dinding.

Ahh..

Pandangan mata indah itu memburam, seiring dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dibagian pusat tubuhnya. Tangan trampil Yunho yang memanja batang mungilnya dibawah sana.

Argghhkkk..

Puncak datang penuh kenikmatan, tak mampu ia lukisan, membuat tubuhnya lemas, bergelayut dan bergantung pada lelaki jantan yang sedang mencumbunya,

"selalu manis." Yunho menjilat telapak tangannya yang dialiri cairan.

Bruk.

Yunho memberi jarak tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh lemah itu terperosok dan terduduk dilantai dengan kedua tungkai terbuka memperlihatkan pemadangan yang mampu membuat batang Yunho semakin menegang.

Batang mungil yang sama sekali tidak berwarna gelap meski dalam keadaan layu,dengan cairan lengket yang melingkupinya. Sepertinya Yunho sengaja melumuri batang mungil itu dengan cairannya sendiri selepas klimaksnya.

"Yunho sudah.. a-ku lelah, sebentar lagi Eunho pulang.."

"Kenapa?"

"A-ku tidak mau Eunho melihat kita.." bibir penuh itu berucap putus asa dan membiarkan Yunho menyeka lelehan peluh diwajahnya.

"Apa kau tau?,"

"Eranganmu sepanjang malam mengusikku. Berulang kali aku meminta ayah untuk membuat kamarnya kedap suara, sehingga aku ataupun Eunho tidak harus mendengar rintihanmu yang bisa membuatku gila. Tapi kau tau apa yang jawaban ayah?"

Yunho benci mendapat tanggapan serupa gelengan pelan yang menurutnya terlalu naif itu.

"Anakku harus mendengar persetubuhan dasyat ayahnya. Itu pelajaran dari ayah untuk membuat kau dan Eunho menjadi laki-laki jantan. Hah,"

"Tidak taukah dia jika pelajaranya justru membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Membuatku menjadi semakin menginginkanmu, cantik." Jemari panjang Yunho mengusap belahan bibir merah itu, mengusapnya seduktif.

Tubuh lelah itu hanya pasrah saat Yunho membopongnya menuju ranjang berukuran besar dikamar itu. Lelaki cantik itu merasa lebih nyaman saat punggungnya yang tadi sedikit nyeri kini bersentuhan dengan lembutnya bedcover.

Keheningan mendominasi, hanya sesekali diringi detak jam dinding dan hembusan pendingin ruangan. Mata serupa musang Yunho memandang dalam bulatan hasel kelam lelaki cantik yang membalas tatapannya pias.

Berapa menit berlalu, lamunan Yunho buyar tangan manly berbaut kulit tan itu menarik ujung selimut dan menyelimutkan ketubuh nyaris polos lelaki cantik yang terlihat salah tingkah dan sedikit panik.

Panik saat mata tajam Yunho mulai perduli pada area dadanya yang terumbar bebas. Buru-buru jemari lentik itu merapikan kemejanya yang tersingkap. Lelaki cantik itu tidak ingin Yunho berubah pikiran jika sepasang mata musang itu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Shh..

Bibir merah penuh itu berdesis, merasakan ada cairan yang mendorong dan perlahan meremebes dari dada merah mudanya lebih tepat jika dikatakan dari pucuk putingnya yang sedikit bengkak. Yunho sudah melihatnya. Terbukti dengan jakun jantan itu yang bergerak naik turun meneguk liur.

Srak,

Tidak mampu menghindar saat tangan bertenaga Yunho menyingkirkan tanganya yang tadinya melindungi dadanya, membuat pakaian yang tadinya berusaha ia gunakan untuk menutupi salah satu harta karunnya terumbar sudah.

Sementara Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat takjub. Yunho tidak bisa melewatkan kenikmatan yang satu ini, rasa kekasih ayahnya sudah membuat Yunho mencandu.

"Bukankah itu harusnya ke-luar saat akhir bulan?," berucap bergetar karena menahan gejolak birahi sekaligus rasa dahaga kerongkongannya yang ingin segera disiram dengan manisnya air bertekstur sedikit encer yang perlahan mulai keluar lewat pori-pori puting lelaki cantik yang ditatap yunho sedemikian intens.

Terang saja Yunho kaget setengah girang namun sulit untuk percaya. Baik ayahnya, saudara kembarnya Eunho terlebih dirinya mengetahui satu keajaiban lain yang dimiliki lelaki cantik ini. Jika pada wanita mengalami menstruasi dan itu cukup menjijikkan namun berbeda dengan kekasih ayahnya yang akan menghasilkan air serupa asi yang akan berproduksi saat akhir bulan pada tiap bulannya. Cairan yang sudah diperiksa oleh dokter keluarga memiliki kandungan protein dan gizi yang tinggi sehingga tidak berdampak negatif jika tertelan. Yang membuat Yunho bingung ini baru pertengahan bulan, tidakkah siklus rutin itu terlalu cepat terjadi.

"A-ku tidak tau.. i-ni sudah terjadi sejak semalam.." bibir merah basah itu berucap lirih dengan nada terdengar seperti mengadu pada Yunho.

Engh..

Bibir merah itu berdesis merasakan putingnya tersentuh jari Yunho yang bertekstur kasar, selanjutnya pipi putih itu bersemu merah melihat aksi Yunho yang menjiat jari telunjukknya yang ternoda cairan.

"Tadinya aku ingin kekantor, mengecek beberapa dokumen yang dipasrahkan ayah padaku selama ayah ke Thailand. Aku sudah menata gairahku termasuk untuk tidak menyentuhmu pagi ini,"

"Namun sekarang tidak bisa, kau terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Aku cemburu sekaligus marah." Wajah Yunho berubah mengeras,

Syurr..

Argggkkhhh..

Bibir mungil itu memekik, merasakan nyeri merasakan tangan besar Yunho menangkup penuh dadanya, hingga membuat cairan semakin banyak mengalir.

"Pantas semalam ayah terdengar layaknya binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya setelah satu minggu tidak makan." Tangan Yunho mengusap kasar puting yang terlihat merah dan bengkak, sesekali mencubit gemas merangsang agar cairan itu mengalir semakin banyak. "Sekarang aku tau jawabannya."

Ughhhh..

Basah dan hangat sekaligus ngilu merasakan bibir tebal Yunho yang menempel bak lintah di putingnya. Kesepuluh jemari lentik lelaki cantik itu mencengkram kain seprai sebagai pelampiasan rasa campur aduknya antara nikmat dan sakit. Saat bayi besar yang tak lain adalah Yunho tengah menikmati dadanya. Lelaki cantik itu bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang tertark keluar, menghantarkan rasa ngilu.

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping berpeluh menguarkan aroma manis itu terlonjak-lonjak dipangkuan Yunho. Membuat batang Yunho timbul tenggelam dilubang analnya yang merah merekah. Bunyi becek dan cairan putih disekitar lubang anal lelaki cantik itu membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu untuk mersaukinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Pela-nn.. perih Yunn.."

Yunho mengurangi ritme hisapannya pada puting lelaki cantik yang terlihat kacau dalam pelukkanya, terlihat kesakitan.

Yunho menatap bulatan hasel kelam nan indah itu, sementara aktifitas penyatuan tubuh keduanya masih berlanjut meski dengan ritme yang lebih pelan.

"Apa kau mencintai ayahku?"

Lelaki cantik itu menggeleng

"Apa kau mencintai Eunho Hyung?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan,

"lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban serupa gelengan atau anggukan. Hanya mata bulat jernih itu yang bergerak gelisah dan Yunho menatap bingung saat tangan lelaki cantik itu menekan perut rampingnya sementara tangan yang satunya membekap mulutnya.

Yunho menahan pinggul itu, mengetahui gelagat lelaki cantik dipangkuannya yang akan beranjak dan tentu saja memutus sambungan keduanya. Dan Yunho tidak rela memutus kenikmatan saat miliknya belum lemas.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan terlebih aku belum keluar." Kedua tangan kekar Yunho menekan pinggul Yunho, membuat miliknya kembali terbenam didalam lubang hangat yang mampu membuatnya melayang.

"Kepalaku pusing Yun.. dan pe-rutku mual...ughhh.." tanganya semakin rapat membekap mulutnya saat dirasa perutnya semakin bergejolak

"Yunnn.. ughh.."

Hoeeekkk..

Cairan yang dimuntahkan lelaki cantik itu mengotori seprai, dengan sigap memiringkan tubuhnya hingga tidak muntah di tubuh Yunho meski masih berada dipangukan Yunho dan dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang masih tersambung.

Bruk..

Ugh..

Hos.. hos.. hos..

Bibir merah bengkak itu menderu dengan hembusan nafas rakus, sedikit nyaman saat posisinya berubah menjadi terlentang, meski Yunho berada diatas tubuhnya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua siku yang tertumpu. Yunho yang berada ditengah memaksa kedua tungkainya untuk membuka lebar.

"Anak siapa?"

Lelaki cantik itu bungkam menghadapi pertanyaan Yunho

"kau hamil kan?" Yunho mengusap wajah kesal, "Anakku?,"

"Atau ayah bahkan Eunho Hyung?" musang Yunho menatap tajam paras cantik lelaki dalam kungkungan tubungnya itu, menyadari jika bulir-bulir kristal bening akan segera menetes dan menodai sepasang hasel kembar itu.

"Jangan bertanya padaku karena akupun tidak tau hikss..." lelaki cantik itu mulai terisak, "Harusnya ini anak Yoo Oh Sung ayahmu! Tapi kenyataanya kau dan Eunho hikss.. mmphhh.."

Jlep

Yunho tidak membiarkan lelaki cantik itu menyelesaikan perkataanya, justru membungkam dengan pagutan brutal dan merasakan asam rongga mulut lelaki cantik yang membuatnya frustasi. Tubuh mungil itu terlonjak-lonjak mengikuti hentakkan tubuh Yunho yang berubah tak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki serupa Yunho dengan kaca mata minus membingkai iris musangnya, rambut sedikit gelap yang tertata rapi membuat penampilanya berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang berambut hitam dan memiliki tubuh lebih berisi.

Jemarinya mengusap kotak beludru warna biru berukuran lebar 15x20cm yang berada ditangannya. Kotak yang menyimpan satu set perhiasan yang dibelinya saat minggu lalu ke Paris.

Tatapan matanya beralih kelayar monitor diatas meja didepan ia duduk menonton adegan panas yang sudah membuatnya terangsang hebat hingga menghantarkanya pada klimaks. "Ah, kau tidak akan dapat jatah hari ini." Seperti orang gila menunjuk benda diselangkangannya yang mulai kembali bereaksi.

"Ayah dan Yunho sudah menguras habis tenaga si cantik." Bibir sexy itu kembali merancu, "Perhiasan ini berharga lebih dari satu milyar. Akan sangat cantik saat kau memakainya,"

"Ah, aku belum menyiapkan satu halpun untuk _aegya_ ku.."

"Hahahaa... aegyaku.." Eunho tertawa sumbang,

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut?**

.

.

.

 **Yoo Oh sung** : cast di drama korea SPY. Entah aku suka aja dengan gestur wajahnya yang cocok meranin karakter ini di ff ku. Dan dilihat wajahnya cocok juga jadi ayahnya Yunho : )

Ini terlalu yadong dan gak masuk akal hingga aku pikir tidak layak publish T-T

Saya tidak menyebutkan nama uke dari chap awal sampai akhir... reader tau kan siapa cast ukenya? Hehee..ee

Merasa yakin ff ini tidak akan mendapat respon positif karena kebanyakkan YJS yang tidak suka Jaejoong disentuh laki-laki lain.( emang udah pasti si ukenye dedek Joongie?) jiahhhhh (minta digampar bolak-balik) TT-TT

Jaejoong milik Yunho "Yakkeee" tapi aku ingin membuat yang seperti ini di ff pertamaku.

Tapi terserah, aku nekat publish.


End file.
